Aquarelle d'instants
by Black Angelis
Summary: "Leur vie avait été une aquarelle, un doux mélange de nuances plus coloré que n'importe quel arc-en-ciel."


**Bonjour !**

 **Je poste un OS un peu différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude dans le sens où il y a moins de drama... j'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Au niveau du contexte, je pars du principe qu'Hadès a toujours été sincère. Donc, Hook a eu accès à l'Ambroisie et Robin n'est pas mort ;).**

* * *

 **Aquarelle d'instants**

oOo

 _Gris_.

« Tout ceci est-il vraiment nécessaire ? »

« J'ai bien peur que oui. »

Zelena soupira et se frotta les yeux en réprimant un bâillement. Compatissante, Regina lui pressa affectueusement le bras.

« Je sais que cette histoire de procès peut paraître... superflue pour toi, mais comprends bien que tout le monde n'était pas heureux d'apprendre que le Dieu des Morts serait leur nouveau voisin. »

« Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un procès, dans ce cas ? Les habitants veulent juste vérifier ses intentions... pas vrai ? »

Sa voix prit un léger ton inquiet. Regina la rassura d'un léger hochement de tête.

« Oui. Ils qualifient ça de _procès_ pour donner l'illusion qu'un semblant de système judiciaire existe à Storybrooke. »

« Hook est toujours remonté contre lui. »

« Peux-tu me citer une personne contre qui Hook n'a jamais été remonté ? » s'esclaffa Regina.

Cette remarque permit à Zelena de se détendre légèrement mais son inquiétude ne disparût pas totalement. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'ils étaient revenus des Enfers et Hadès s'apprêtait déjà à être jugé pour ses prétendus « crimes ».

Zelena estimait qu'une telle mise en scène n'avait pas lieu d'être : Hadès avait en effet tout fait pour se racheter. Il avait retiré les noms des pierres tombales, avait permis à Hook d'accéder à l'Ambroisie pour qu'il revienne à la vie et avait créé un portail qui les avait tous ramenés sains et saufs à Storybrooke.

Hélas, certains estimaient que ces actes de bienveillance n'étaient qu'une manipulation savamment menée de sa part pour prendre le contrôle de la ville.

Faute de tribunal, une des salles de la mairie avait été réquisitionnée pour l'occasion – et Zelena, condamnée à attendre dans le couloir, quelques uns estimant qu'elle était trop proche d'Hadès et risquait de faire un scandale pendant l'audience.

Son regard se perdit sur les murs gris. Pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle détestait cette couleur. Le gris était synonyme de tristesse.

Ironiquement, le ciel était gris aussi ce matin là – tout sembler s'accorder à la couleur de son humeur.

L'attente prit fin près de deux heures plus tard. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et Hadès en sortit le premier, escorté par David et Snow. Zelena éprouva une brusque envie de se jeter dans ses bras mais s'efforça de garder contenance. Elle l'interrogea du regard mais il ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui offrir un petit sourire rassurant.

« Alors ? » demanda Regina, formulant à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait.

« Eh bien... ça se présente plutôt bien pour lui, » répondit David. « Son sort sera fixé demain. »

Il annonça alors qu'il allait le ramener dans sa cellule. Zelena le regarda s'éloigner d'un air si triste qu'elle eut l'impression que son cœur était devenu gris lui aussi.

« Personne n'a interdit les visites, » lui lança Snow d'un air malicieux.

Elle la fixa, un peu perdue par son ton bienveillant. Puis, Snow l'encouragea d'un signe de tête et ce fut tout ce dont elle eut besoin pour s'élancer à la suite de David.

Celui-ci finissait d'enfermer Hadès lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, il s'en alla sans faire de commentaire.

Zelena s'approcha de la cellule et enserra les barreaux de ses doigts frêles. Devinant son inquiétude, il lui sourit tendrement et déclara :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ils ne me garderont pas dans cette cage pour toujours. Nous serons bientôt réunis. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Bien sûr. Ce ne sont pas ces barreaux qui réussiront à nous séparer, pas vrai ? »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, un rayon de soleil perça les nuages et vint inonder la pièce d'une douce lumière.

Zelena sourit. Hadès avait raison : le gris n'était jamais là bien longtemps.

.

 _Rouge._

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? »

Hadès baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard horrifié de Zelena. Même s'il voulut répondre quelque chose, aucun son ne parvint à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

« Hadès ? » le pressa t-elle. « Je... »

« Il vaudrait mieux... que j'aille faire un tour, » la coupa t-il.

Il détourna la tête de son visage rougi de colère et sortit précipitamment de la maison. Dans le ciel, le soleil était haut et il était presque écrasé par la chaleur de ce mois de juillet. Ses pas le conduisirent au Granny's où il s'installa directement au comptoir et commanda un verre de whisky qu'il avala d'une traite.

« Je ne savais pas que les Dieux aussi se soûlaient au whisky, » l'interpella une voix familière.

Hadès grimaça en détectant l'amusement perceptible dans la voix de Hook qui se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores... pirate, » répondit-il avec agacement.

Hook – Killian, de son prénom – ouvrit alors sa flasque de rhum et en but une longue rasade.

« Une peine de cœur ? » insista t-il.

« Je te retourne la question. »

« Absolument pas. J'avais rendez-vous avec Emma mais elle est retenue au poste de police. Tu sais, à cause des incendies d'il y a deux jours. »

« Zelena l'a mentionné. Du nouveau ? »

« Rien de concret. Sans doute une bande de gamins qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour s'amuser. »

« Hmm... probablement. »

Son ton désintéressé indiquait clairement que c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Le pirate en profita pour le questionner à nouveau.

« Un problème avec Zelena ? »

Hadès fut tenté de lui répondre que cela ne le regardait aucunement. Cependant, il éprouvait l'étrange besoin de parler à quelqu'un et pour l'heure, il n'avait que Killian à sa disposition – même si, depuis les trois mois qu'ils étaient revenus des Enfers, leurs rapports étaient devenus plus cordiaux.

« Eh bien... elle est peut-être enceinte, » admit-il, les dents serrées.

« Tu n'as pas perdu de temps, » s'esclaffa Hook.

Il le fusilla du regard.

« Ce n'est absolument pas drôle. »

« Je ne vois pas où serait le problème... bon, vous n'êtes pas ensemble depuis très longtemps. Mais vous êtes des âmes sœurs, non ? Et puis, tu es allé jusqu'à faire des Enfers une copie de Storybrooke pour elle... »

Il continua son monologue pendant au moins cinq minutes, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de lui faire penser à autre chose.

« C'est juste que... ça ne marchera pas, » avoua t-il.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je suis le Dieu des _Morts_. Je ne peux pas être père. »

« C'est le whisky qui te fait dire autant d'absurdités ? Je te signale que tu t'occupes déjà de Sophie... »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, » le contredit-il, s'efforçant d'ignorer l'insulte.

« Bien sûr que si. Tu te cherches des excuses. »

Bon, il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort... quand Sophie était à la maison, il aidait volontiers Zelena à s'en occuper, et il devait avouer que la petite lui manquait lorsqu'elle était avec Regina et Robin.

Mais c'était différent. Elle ne possédait pas ses gênes, n'avait pas reçu toute sa haine et sa colère en héritage.

Pour la première fois, Hadès se rendit compte qu'il avait _peur_.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop, camarade, » conclut Hook. « Tout ira bien. Tous les hommes crèvent de trouille avant de devenir pères. »

Il était bien mal placé pour parler d'une telle chose mais ses pensées se tournèrent plutôt vers la possible vie qui se formait peut-être au moment où ils parlaient.

Une drôle de chaleur se répandit en lui. _Son enfant_.

Oui... peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal... peut-être que tout irait bien...

« Va la retrouver, » le pressa Hook. « C'est une vraie furie, elle serait capable d'avoir mis à feu et à sang la moitié de la ville... »

Sans relever la remarque sarcastique, il se leva et rebroussa chemin, réfléchissant à comment il allait s'excuser pour son comportement ridicule. Même si le pirate était insupportable, il avait au moins le mérite d'être de bon conseil...

De gros nuages obscurcissaient le soleil, à présent, et il pouvait sentir l'électricité dans l'air. L'orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater.

A sa grande surprise, Zelena était assise sur les marches du perron et semblait l'attendre, le regard perdu. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle se planta devant lui et déclara d'un ton neutre :

« Je ne suis pas enceinte. »

Comme en écho à ses paroles, un éclair déchira le ciel et la pluie se mit à tomber. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les deux complètement trempés.

Le soulagement qu'Hadès s'attendait à ressentir ne vint pas. Pire, il était presque... déçu.

« Oh... »

Nerveuse, elle se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière. Elle semblait soulagée... ce qui était normal étant donné la réaction qu'il avait eue lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait du retard au petit-déjeuner.

Ignorant la pluie, il la serra alors contre lui.

« Je suis un imbécile. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça... je suis désolé. Sache que si tu avais été enceinte... j'aurais été là pour toi, et pour le bébé. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime. »

Il devina son sourire tandis que la pluie finissait d'éteindre les dernières flammes rouges de la colère.

.

 _Vert_.

« Regina, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Ça fait presque un an, Zelena. Il est temps que nous ayons notre premier vrai dîner de famille. »

Comme toujours, l'entendre parler de famille lui réchauffa le cœur – et plus encore que d'habitude, car cette fois, Hadès était inclus.

Cependant, c'était bien ce dernier point qui l'inquiétait...

« Tu as toi même dit qu'il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Hook, maintenant. Et aussi avec Snow et David. »

« Certes, mais peut-être pas au point d'être assis à la même table qu'eux pendant trois heures ! »

« Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop. Tout va très bien se passer. »

Regina ne cachait pas son enthousiasme, ce que Zelena trouva fort suspect. Sa sœur n'avait jamais montré autant d'intérêt pour une réunion de famille... ses soupçons devinrent plus important encore quand elle échangea un regard complice avec Robin, lequel venait d'aller coucher Sophie.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de poser de questions car on frappa à la porte. Regina s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. De la cuisine, Zelena put clairement distinguer la voix de Snow, David, Henry et Emma... ainsi que celle de Belle et Rumple.

« Vous avez invité Gold ? » s'étrangla t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. « Vous voulez que la salle à manger se transforme en champ de bataille ? »

« Henry a insisté, » se défendit Robin. « Et puis, Rumple est père, maintenant. Tout ira bien. »

En effet, le petit Adam était né à peine quelques semaines plus tôt. Cela n'acheva pas de rassurer Zelena mais elle n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler.

Elle décida d'emblée qu'elle resterait loin de Rumple tandis qu'elle saluait Snow. Le regard amusé qu'elle lui lança lui fit froncer les sourcils. Maintenant qu'elle y faisait plus attention, tout le monde se comportait bizarrement. Henry n'arrêtait pas de pouffer et elle ne rata pas le coup de coude qu'Emma lui donna pour lui faire signe d'être plus discret.

Elle hallucina complètement quand Hadès se montra quelques minutes plus tard en bavardant tranquillement avec le pirate, comme s'ils étaient subitement devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

« Bien, » annonça Regina d'une voix forte. « Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir passer à table... »

Zelena se retrouva entre Regina et Hadès et en face d'Henry. Heureusement, Rumple était à l'autre bout de la table.

Les conversations allaient bon train. Regina ne manqua pas de bombarder son fils de questions à propos de sa relation avec Violet.

« Fiche-lui un peu la paix, Regina, » intervint Emma avec amusement, détournant son attention d'un monologue de Belle. « Le gamin est grand, maintenant. Il n'a pas besoin que ses mamans lui collent aux basques sans arrêt... »

« Quatorze ans n'est pas la définition que je me fais de _grand_ , » la contredit-elle.

Zelena éclata de rire mais sa bonne humeur s'envola lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Hadès, assis – comme par hasard – à côté de Hook. Son comportement était pour le moins inhabituel : il ne lui avait pas décroché un mot de tout le repas, préférant visiblement comploter avec le pirate.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle. A quoi rimait donc tout ceci ? Et pourquoi tout le monde ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée avant de s'esclaffer ?

Elle serra les dents, se promettant d'aller demander des explications à Hadès sitôt le repas terminé...

« Je vais voir comment va Sophie, » annonça t-elle abruptement en quittant la table.

Zelena ne se soucia guère de si son départ avait été remarqué ou pas, le fait étant qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on se moquait d'elle.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'elle observait sa fille dormir. Elle caressa pensivement ses boucles rousses et ne remarqua pas la présence de Regina avant que celle-ci déclare, la faisant sursauter au passage :

« Zelena ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle d'une voix assurée.

« Tu viens ? Hadès se demande où tu es passée... »

« Tiens donc ? Il a daigné se souvenir de ma présence ? Je le croyais plus intéressé par le pirate, ce soir... »

Regina se mordit les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse de Hook... »

« Absolument pas. Tu as raison, allons-y. »

Sitôt revenue au rez-de-chaussée, elle ne manqua pas le silence de mort qui planait. Tout le monde avait quitté la table et s'était rassemblé dans le salon. Interdite, Zelena croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, interrogeant du regard Hadès qui se détacha du groupe.

Elle crût rêver lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant elle et fit apparaître un écrin de nulle part.

« Zelena... je t'ai aimée dès le premier instant où je t'ai vue et jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer. J'ai abandonné mon Royaume pour toi, et j'abandonnerai encore bien des choses si ça me permettait de t'avoir à mes côtés pour toujours. Tu seras toujours l'étoile la plus brillante de mon ciel. »

Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait vraiment rêver... pourtant, la bague à la pierre verte qu'elle aperçut était on ne peut plus réelle.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, sa réponse fusa immédiatement.

« Oui. »

Tandis qu'il lui passait la bague au doigt, tous les autres se mirent à applaudir avec frénésie.

« C'est une émeraude, » lui apprit-il. « Le vert symbolise l'espoir... parce que j'en ai tout un tas pour nous deux. »

Elle l'embrassa longuement avant de reporter son attention sur Regina.

« Tu savais, » l'accusa t-elle, les yeux plissés. « C'est pour ça que tu étais si enthousiaste. »

Elle balaya l'assistance du regard.

« En fait... vous saviez tous ! »

« Désolé, » s'excusa Hadès. « J'avais demandé l'aide de Regina et Killian pour les détails... mais Killian l'a dit à Emma, qui l'a dit à Henry, qui l'a dit à... »

« J'ai compris le principe, » dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Elle n'était même plus en colère, se perdant dans la contemplation de sa bague.

Elle qui avait fini par haïr le vert, peut-être qu'il pourrait bien devenir sa couleur préférée...

.

 _Bleu_.

« Hadès ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Battant rapidement des paupières, Hadès se tourna vers Zelena qui l'observait avec inquiétude, alarmée par l'air absent qu'il arborait depuis le début de la journée.

Devant son absence de réponse, elle enchaîna :

« Il y a problème ? »

« Absolument pas. Tout va bien. »

« Tu me le dirais si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Même s'il la savait peu convaincue par sa réponse, il baissa la tête et se replongea dans sa lecture. Zelena n'eut pas le loisir de l'interroger davantage car son téléphone portable se mit à sonner et elle quitta le salon pour aller répondre.

Néanmoins, il savait qu'il n'avait gagné que quelques minutes. Il connaissait trop bien Zelena pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait rien jusqu'à obtenir une réponse.

Elle ignorait qu'un véritable dilemme le déchirait depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur lune de miel à peine une semaine plus tôt. Enfin, ce n'était pas réellement un dilemme étant donné qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision mais toutes les conséquences qui allaient avec lui tordaient l'esprit.

« C'était Snow, » l'informa t-elle en revenant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à son alliance et de ressentir une bouffée de fierté. Déjà six mois qu'elle était sa femme et il l'aimait un peu plus chaque jour.

« Elle voulait savoir si nous venions à l'anniversaire de Neal la semaine prochaine. »

Voyant qu'il ne pipait mot, elle ajouta, moins sûr d'elle :

« J'ai répondu que oui... ça ne te pose pas de problème, pas vrai ? »

« Aucun. »

Elle lui arracha subitement son livre des mains pour y jeter un œil. Il se mordit les lèvres et guetta sa réaction.

« C'est un livre de... prénoms ? »

Zelena le fixa avec stupeur, les yeux ronds. Hadès se racla alors la gorge.

« Eh bien... j'ai pensé que peut-être... nous pourrions fonder une famille, maintenant que nous sommes mariés. »

« Mais je croyais que... »

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux teintés d'incompréhension.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants, » reprit-elle posément. « Tu étais si bouleversé quand tu as appris que j'étais peut-être enceinte l'an dernier... »

« Zelena, écoute-moi. »

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit les mains qu'il serra avec émotion.

« J'avais peur, » avoua t-il. « J'étais le Dieu des Morts et je craignais que ça ait une... incidence sur l'enfant. J'avais aussi peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais maintenant... je sais ce que je veux. Je veux que tu sois la mère de mon enfant. Tant que je serai avec toi, tout ira bien. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. »

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, elle l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose. »

« Tu es toujours le Dieu des Morts... »

« ...viens avec moi. »

Il l'entraîna alors dehors. La nuit était tombée, recouvrant le monde de son manteau bleu sombre. Hadès fit alors apparaître dans sa main une fiole contenant un liquide de la même couleur que le ciel.

« J'ai bien réfléchi, » commença t-il. « Je ne veux pas d'une existence immortelle où tu ne serais pas. Je veux vieillir avec toi. »

« Comment ? »

Son regard se posa alors sur la fiole.

« Oh... »

« Une fois que je l'aurais bue... je cesserai d'être un Dieu et je deviendrai mortel. »

« Non. Tu ne peux pas faire ça... tu ne peux pas abandonner ça. »

« Je te l'ai dit. J'abandonnerai tout pour toi. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir, et voir mourir notre futur enfant... je veux te rejoindre. »

Zelena avait les larmes aux yeux et se réfugia dans ses bras pour couvrir ses sanglots. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Est-ce que ça te fera... mal ? »

« Comme si on me brûlait vif. »

Horrifiée, elle recommença à pleurer et se blottit à nouveau contre lui.

« Mais tant que je suis avec toi, je n'aurai pas mal. Tu as guéri mon cœur, tu as soulagé mes souffrances. »

« Je suis... ton médicament ? » demanda t-elle, les yeux brillants.

« Bien plus... tu es tout pour moi. »

Il lui serra brièvement la main avant de porter à ses lèvres la fiole.

Ce serait douloureux. Il vivrait l'enfer pendant plusieurs heures.

Mais il savait que ça en valait la peine, parce qu'un jour, son âme et celle de Zelena voleraient ensemble jusqu'aux cieux bleus...

.

 _Orange_.

« Ce sera une fille, » affirma Hadès avec conviction en observant Henry s'exercer au violon.

« Zelena est persuadée que ce sera un garçon, » le contredit Snow en grimaçant à l'écoute des fausses notes que produisait son petit-fils.

« Ce sera une fille, » répéta t-il.

Depuis que Snow avait appris qu'il avait un certain talent pour la musique – en particulier le violon – elle l'avait convaincu de devenir professeur. Etant donné qu'en tant que simple mortel, il fallait bien qu'il gagne sa vie, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Quelle ironie. Lui qui avait si peur d'avoir un enfant passait maintenant ses journées avec eux.

« Zelena dit uniquement ça parce que toi et David avez eu une fille, puis un garçon. »

Le petit Neal vagabondait vaillamment dans l'appartement sur ses courtes jambes.

« J'abandonne, » capitula Henry. « C'est bien trop difficile. Je n'y arriverai jamais. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, » le contredit Violet qui avait assisté à sa prestation. « J'y arrive bien, moi. »

« Mais tu avais un professeur de musique à Camelot ! Moi, je suis plus doué pour écrire. »

Il rendit précautionneusement son violon à Hadès qui s'esclaffa doucement.

« Tu devrais peut-être essayer le piano... ou bien... »

Il fut interrompu David qui ouvrit précipitamment la porte, comme essoufflé.

« Zelena est à l'hôpital, » annonça t-il, à bout de souffle. « Le bébé arrive. »

« Quoi ?! Elle ne devait pas accoucher avant la semaine prochaine ! » répliqua Hadès.

« Eh bien, ton fils en a décidé autrement... »

Sans prendre la peine de discuter plus longtemps, il sortit à toute vitesse en prenant tout de même la peine de préciser avec agacement :

« C'est une fille ! »

Il mit un quart d'heure pour arriver à l'hôpital et se sentit stupide. Il s'était tellement habitué à la condition de mortel qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à se téléporter – heureusement, il avait conservé la plupart de ses pouvoirs magiques.

Regina, qui l'attendait de pied ferme, ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

« Tu as pris ton temps. »

« Pourquoi en perdons-nous encore, dans ce cas ? » rétorqua t-il.

Il passa devant elle et pénétra dans la chambre. Le regard de Zelena s'éclaira quand elle l'aperçut et il s'empressa d'aller lui prendre la main.

« Tu as mis des idées dans la tête de David, » plaisanta t-il. « Il croit que c'est un garçon. »

« Pourquoi es-tu tellement persuadé que c'est une fille ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

Ce qui s'avéra exact quand, plusieurs heures plus tard, le cri d'un bébé résonna dans la pièce. Hadès l'aima dès qu'il posa son regard sur elle.

Sa fille.

Si petite, si minuscule, si fragile. Il se jura de la protéger. Rien ne lui arriverait jamais.

Zelena déposa un baiser sur son front, émue.

« Tu avais raison... hélas, dans mon obstination, je ne me suis jamais intéressée aux prénoms féminins. »

Il comprit le sous-entendu. Elle lui demandait de choisir le prénom de leur enfant – il fut certain que son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras pour la première fois, le choix lui apparût comme une évidence.

« Iris. »

« Iris ? » répéta Zelena. « C'est joli. »

« Ça veut dire _arc-en-ciel_ en grec, » précisa t-il.

Zelena approuva doucement.

« Iris, alors. »

Ils furent interrompus par Regina qui entra timidement dans la salle en tenant Sophie par la main.

« Regarde, » lui murmura t-elle. « C'est ta petite sœur. »

Du haut de ses trois ans, Sophie posa sur Iris de grands yeux étonnés.

Tout le monde vint tour à tour admirer la petite dernière de la famille. Hook apporta même une peluche orange représentant un soleil qui souriait.

« Moi, je savais que ce serait une fille, » annonça t-il sous le regard exaspéré d'Emma.

« Absolument pas, » le contredit Hadès. « Tu t'es contenté d'approuver ce que je disais. »

Plus tard, le calme revint après que les autres furent repartis chez eux. Hadès déposa avec douceur Iris dans son berceau.

« Elle est magnifique, » constata t-il.

Il alla embrasser Zelena sur le front.

« Comme sa mère. »

Un sourire fatigué vint étirer ses lèvres. Dehors, le soleil se couchait, inondant la ville d'une clarté orange de la même couleur que la peluche d'Iris. Les cheveux roux de Zelena semblèrent prendre feu tandis qu'elle s'endormit.

Un sentiment d'apaisement s'empara de lui.

Sa famille.

Le soleil seul savait combien il l'aimait.

.

 _Rose_.

« Vraiment ? Des ballons _roses_? »

« Tu aimais le rose, avant. »

« Maman, j'ai dix-huit ans, je ne suis plus une petite fille ! »

L'embarras de Sophie amusa Zelena au plus au point. Elle passa une main dans les boucles rousses de sa fille.

« C'est faux, tu as encore dix-sept ans... jusqu'à ce soir. Et puis, tu seras toujours mon petit haricot vert. »

Personne ne manqua de remarquer le rire d'Iris qui venait juste de sortir de la maison.

« Petit haricot vert... » répéta t-elle, hilare.

Sophie la fusilla du regard tandis qu'Hadès, en passant son bras autour de la taille de Zelena, déclara :

« Tu ne devrais pas te moquer... mon petit arc-en-ciel. »

Le sourire d'Iris s'effaça aussitôt, remplacé par une moue boudeuse. Sophie la toisa alors d'un air supérieur avant d'éclater de rire, vite rejointe par sa sœur.

Le cœur de Zelena se gonfla d'affection. Le temps avait passé, elle et Hadès avaient vieilli et les filles avaient grandi. Seul l'amour qu'elle avait pour eux n'avait pas changé.

Son attention fut captée par des voix familières. Elle observa non sans émotion le reste de la famille arriver.

Regina et Robin vinrent la saluer en premier, suivis d'Henry et Violet qui revenaient de Boston et avaient amené avec eux leur fils de quelques mois, Walt. Snow et David étaient bien sûr venus avec Neal qui s'empressa d'aller souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Sophie sous le regard amusé de ses parents.

Zelena eut un pincement au cœur en voyant Emma et Killian. Pour une raison inexplicable, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à avoir d'enfants. Elle savait par Regina qu'ils avaient traversé une période difficile même si, depuis le temps, leur peine était passée. Ils se rattrapaient en gâtant Walt autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

« Bonjour, Zelena ! »

Elle n'eut guère le temps de répondre avant que Belle la serre dans ses bras. Comme toujours, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'ironie de la situation. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle et le rat de bibliothèque deviendraient bonnes amies...

Rumple se tenait en retrait et la salua d'un signe de tête qu'elle lui rendit. Même si, après toutes ces années, leurs rapports s'étaient apaisés, tous deux étaient d'accord pour admettre qu'ils ne seraient jamais proches.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Regina en la rejoignant.

Elle prit son temps avant de répondre, mesurant tout le chemin parcouru depuis qu'elle avait débarqué à Storybrooke la première fois, près de dix-neuf ans plus tôt.

« Je suis contente d'être là, » avoua t-elle. « D'avoir une famille. »

« Moi aussi, » dit-elle en l'enlaçant. « Moi aussi. »

L'après-midi se déroula sans incident notable, si ce n'est une énième dispute entre Adam, le fils de Belle et Rumple, et Iris. Ces deux-là étaient comme chien et chat, oscillant entre amitié et mépris. Le plus souvent, on pouvait qualifier leur relation de _neutralité bienveillante_. En observant Gold, Zelena ne se demanda pas de qui ils tenaient ça.

Pour s'amuser, Iris avait décidé de subtiliser les lunettes de son père. Hélas, elle ne fut guère discrète et Hadès se lança alors à sa poursuite à travers le jardin. Il ne mit guère longtemps à l'attraper et elle ne parvint à se dégager qu'après avoir reçu un baiser sur le front.

« Le temps est passé si vite... » murmura Hadès en s'approchant d'elle, un peu essoufflé, pour la serrer contre lui. « Je me rappelle de la naissance d'Iris comme si c'était hier. »

« Oui, » soupira t-elle en observant les ballons roses. « Nous aurions peut-être dû éviter... Sophie a raison : ce n'est plus une petite fille. »

« J'aime le rose, » protesta t-il. « Elle était enveloppée dans une couverture rose quand tu m'as laissé la porter pour la première fois. »

Zelena sourit en se remémorant ce souvenir.

Elle aussi aimait le rose.

.

 _Violet_.

« Grand-père, tu peux me raconter une histoire ? »

« Non, raconte-moi une histoire à moi ! »

« J'ai demandé la première ! »

Zelena observa ses petits-enfants se battre pour qu'Hadès leur raconte une de ses aventures avec tendresse. Du haut de leurs six ans, les jumeaux Simon et Amy savaient très bien comment obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Assise un peu plus loin et lisant tranquillement un livre, Olivia, qui avait huit ans, regardait ses cousins en roulant des yeux.

« Très bien, très bien... » céda Hadès. « Je vais vous raconter une histoire à tous les deux. »

Les jumeaux s'empressèrent alors de grimper sur ses genoux et attendirent qu'il commence son récit, le regard avide.

« Il était une fois... un vieux Roi solitaire qui s'ennuyait. Il était seul dans son Royaume et n'avait personne à qui parler. Il avait bien des sujets mais ils avaient tous peur de lui et l'évitaient. Le Roi était d'autant plus malheureux que son cœur ne battait plus... personne ne l'aimait et il n'avait personne à aimer. »

Zelena s'immobilisa en réalisant de quoi était en train de parler Hadès. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se mit à écouter l'histoire plus attentivement, le cœur léger.

« Mais un jour, le Roi a quitté ses terres et a visité un autre Royaume. Il y a rencontré une Sorcière qui était aussi triste et solitaire que lui... et il est tombé amoureux d'elle. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les souvenirs retrouvaient leur place dans le cerveau âgé de Zelena. La nostalgie lui donna presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Hélas, ils furent séparés peu après. Des années plus tard, la Sorcière est arrivée par hasard dans le Royaume du Roi. Alors, ils se sont retrouvés et lorsqu'elle l'a embrassé, son cœur s'est remis à battre... »

Olivia avait cessé de lire et s'était mise à écouter le récit avec intérêt.

« Que leur est-il arrivé ? » piailla Amy.

« Nul ne le sait, mais on dit qu'ils vivent toujours ensemble quelque part et qu'ils sont très heureux... »

Simon approuva vigoureusement.

« Elle est chouette ton histoire, grand-père ! »

Hadès lui sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

« Vos parents ne devraient pas tarder. »

Comme pour lui donner raison, on frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Zelena s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et laissa rentrer ses filles qui revenaient d'une journée passée à Boston.

Amy et Simon se jetèrent dans les bras d'Iris tandis qu'Olivia, plus réservée, attendit que Sophie vienne l'embrasser.

« Merci de les avoir gardés, » lança cette dernière.

« Grand-père nous a raconté une histoire, » apprit Olivia à sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

Techniquement, Hadès n'était pas son grand-père, mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance... il l'aimait comme sa petite-fille.

« Ça parlait d'un Roi qui avait un cœur qui ne battait plus et qui rencontrait une Sorcière... » reprit-elle.

Les yeux de Sophie s'illuminèrent et elle échangea un regard avec Iris.

« Nous connaissons cette histoire, » avoua t-elle. « Elle est très jolie. »

Pendant que Simon et Amy échangèrent leur point de vue sur l'histoire et qu'Olivia ne lâchait plus sa mère d'une semelle, Hadès rejoignit Zelena qui s'était perdue dans la contemplation d'un bouquet de violettes que les enfants avaient ramassé plus tôt dans la journée.

Les fleurs sentaient bon le parfum de l'enfance et elle ressentit un léger vague à l'âme.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Hadès.

« Oui, » le rassura t-elle. « Tout va très bien. »

Les violettes faneraient et Olivia, Amy et Simon grandiraient, comme Sophie et Iris avant eux, mais l'amour resterait. Comme toujours.

« J'aime le violet, » dit soudain Zelena. « On devrait planter des violettes devant la maison. »

.

 _Jaune_.

« On ne rajeunit pas. »

Ce n'était pas une plainte, juste un simple constat, et pourtant le cœur d'Hadès se serra au moment où il prononça ces quelques mots.

« C'est vrai, » admit Zelena.

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit de l'ancienne chambre d'Iris, les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc et les murs jaunes. Elle ne l'utilisait plus depuis longtemps mais Hadès s'était toujours refusé à ce qu'ils la vident. A la place, il avait posé des cadres photos sur les meubles et sur les murs. Zelena l'avait laissé faire, se surprenant même à venir régulièrement y jeter un œil.

Presque toute leur vie tenait dans une petite pièce.

« Tu te souviens quand nous nous sommes disputés peu après qu'Iris ait eu cinq ans ? » demanda t-il.

« Bien sûr. J'étais tellement furieuse que j'étais allée chez Regina. On ne s'était plus adressé la parole pendant une semaine... »

Ce jour là, Zelena s'était absentée pour faire quelques courses et il était chargé de surveiller Iris. Il avait détourné son attention pendant moins d'une minute, ce qui avait été suffisant pour qu'elle fasse une vilaine chute dans les escaliers. Elle allait bien mais Zelena l'avait immédiatement blâmé pour ce qui aurait pu être un véritable drame.

« Mais j'étais incapable de rester loin de toi longtemps... »

Les yeux d'Hadès se posèrent sur le cadre posé sur la table de nuit. C'était une photo datant de dix ans plus tôt, le soir de Noël.

Le dernier qu'ils avaient passé en famille.

Six mois plus tard, Robin était mort sans prévenir d'une crise cardiaque. Il était en bonne santé et personne n'avait trouvé d'explication. Regina en avait été effondrée, tout comme Sophie. Olivia, alors âgée de neuf ans, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller tirer à l'arc avec son grand-père.

Emma et Killian s'étaient séparés l'année suivante. Ils s'aimaient mais ne parvenaient plus à s'entendre. L'ancien pirate avait alors pris la décision de quitter Storybrooke et ses souvenirs douloureux. Rumple et Belle, quant à eux, avaient déménagé à New-York et ne revenaient que rarement en ville.

« Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ? Ce n'est pas exactement notre souvenir le plus heureux... »

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Hadès ? »

C'était lui qui était venu s'allonger ici près de trois heures plus tôt. Zelena l'avait alors rejoint dans sa contemplation muette.

« Nous avons eu une belle vie, » dit-il, ignorant sa question. « Sophie et Iris sont mariées et nous ont donné de beaux petits-enfants. Olivia, Simon et Amy font de bonnes études. Ils ne manqueront jamais de rien et seront heureux. »

Zelena l'écouta parler en silence. Hadès savait qu'elle savait où il voulait en venir.

« Ma fin est proche. »

Elle lui offrit un pauvre sourire triste tandis que des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux ridés.

« Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps... »

« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. »

« Tu l'as senti toi aussi. »

Evidemment qu'elle l'avait senti, mais il savait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se l'avouer. Ils avaient des pouvoirs magiques, ils pouvaient voir la mort lorsqu'elle s'approchait d'eux.

Son heure était venue mais il était apaisé. Il voulait contempler sa vie une dernière fois. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers une photo de leur mariage il y a bien des années, puis se posèrent sur un cliché représentant Sophie et Iris lorsqu'elles étaient petites.

Il avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait veillé sur sa famille et l'avait aimée.

« Il reste une place, » remarqua Zelena en désignant un pan de mur.

« Nous avons peint ces murs nous-même. Je voulais en garder une trace... et j'aime cette couleur. »

Il n'était pas mécontent que ce fut une des dernières choses qu'il verrait jamais.

« Je t'aime, Zelena. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

.

 _Noir_.

« Je suis désolée, Zelena. »

« Moi aussi... moi aussi... »

Zelena laissa Regina la serrer contre elle. Dix ans plus tôt, sa douleur avait été la sienne et elle était une des seules qui pouvait réellement la comprendre.

Iris, malgré ses larmes, tentait maladroitement de consoler ses enfants. Simon avait l'air grave tandis qu'Amy s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son père, Adam. Olivia essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son émotion mais n'y parvint pas longtemps et s'effondra en larmes avant de s'éloigner du cercueil. Sophie, la tête baissée, ne chercha pas à la rattraper et se réfugia dans les bras de Neal.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » lui murmura celui-ci. « Notre fille a toujours été émotive. »

Zelena ne pouvait détacher son regard du cercueil. Il faisait un temps magnifique mais elle ne voyait plus les couleurs. Il n'y avait que le noir.

Hadès ne s'était pas trompé. Il était mort à peine deux semaines après leur conversation dans la chambre d'Iris.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Il avait toujours raison.

Pour assister à l'enterrement, tout le monde était revenu à Storybrooke. Henry, écrivain renommé, avait même annulé une séance de dédicaces dans une librairie prestigieuse pour accompagner Violet et Walt. Rumple et Belle avaient eux aussi répondu présents, tout comme Emma et Killian, lequel faisait difficilement le deuil de son vieil ami. Snow et David, qui faisaient partie des rares habitants à ne jamais être partis, ne cachaient pas leur profonde tristesse.

Hadès était parti, comme Robin avant lui, et d'autres qui ne tarderaient pas à le suivre.

« S'il ne m'avait pas rencontrée, il serait toujours en vie, » remarqua Zelena d'une voix légèrement absente.

Il n'aurait jamais bu cette potion qui l'avait rendu mortel.

« S'il ne t'avait pas rencontrée, il serait toujours seul, triste et solitaire aux Enfers, » la contredit Regina. « Tout ce que vous avez vécu... ne crois-tu pas que ça en valait la peine, pour lui ? »

Leur mariage. Iris. Les sorties au parc et à la plage. Les premiers jours d'écoles et les parfums de vacances. Les dîners de famille. Olivia, Simon et Amy réclamant une histoire.

Etre heureux, tout simplement.

« Si, » souffla t-elle. « Ça en valait la peine. »

Zelena alla alors déposer sur le cercueil un bouquet de violettes qu'elle avait cueillies dans le jardin le matin même.

« Le temps a passé... » murmura t-elle. « Les fleurs de mon bouquet de mariée ont fané. Les fleurs de notre jardin ont fané. Tu t'es fané... les violettes se sont fanées. Et moi aussi je suis en train de me faner. Un jour, nous nous retrouverons... »

Elle espérait juste que ce ne serait pas trop long. Sans lui, les couleurs étaient plus ternes – à l'image de son cœur.

Elle ne voulait pas ne voir que du noir pendant des années encore.

.

 _Blanc_.

« Grand-mère ? Tu m'entends ? »

Zelena ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sur son lit d'hôpital, il lui semblait que son corps était fait de plomb tant elle peinait à bouger.

Elle croisa le regard clair d'Olivia.

« Bon anniversaire, grand-mère. »

C'était son anniversaire ? Ils étaient donc le 15 avril...

Elle avait cent ans.

Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir vécu des siècles depuis qu'Hadès l'avait quittée, quinze ans plus tôt.

Quinze ans à voir du noir, c'était long.

« Grand-mère, je te présente ton arrière-petite-fille... elle s'appelle Elise. »

Un léger sourire se fraya un chemin sur son visage ridé lorsqu'elle aperçut le bébé, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques jours.

« Simon et Amy sont ici... je peux les faire entrer ? »

Elle dut prendre son clignement d'yeux pour une approbation car elle fit signe à ses cousins d'entrer.

Ses trois petits-enfants lui parlèrent alors une dizaine de minutes avant d'être chassés de la pièce par Sophie et Iris. Ils l'embrassèrent sur le front avant de sortir, les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsque ses filles s'assirent sur le bord du lit, Zelena réalisa subitement qu'elles avaient compris ce qu'elle-même savait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Peut-être même depuis plus longtemps. Elle se sentait bien seule depuis que Regina s'était éteinte il y treize ans. Et puis, les tragédies s'étaient suivies. Snow était partie aussi et David l'avait rejointe à peine trois jours plus tard, incapable de vivre sans elle. Et il y avait eu Killian, puis Belle, et Emma aussi. Rumple, en tant que Dark One, avait trouvé un moyen de mettre fin à son immortalité pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée.

Ils étaient tous morts mais elle, avait vécu.

Mais ils lui manquaient tous beaucoup. Surtout Hadès.

Les lèvres de Sophie tremblèrent lorsqu'elle se mit à parler.

« Nous voulions te remercier... pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Merci pour toutes ces années... mais tu peux partir, Maman, maintenant. »

Elle s'effondra en larmes.

« Nous savons que tu es fatiguée, » reprit Iris. « Tu peux t'en aller... tu peux aller rejoindre Papa. »

Ses sanglots se mêlèrent à ceux de sa sœur.

Zelena était incapable de parler mais elle les regarda avec amour et leur sourit une dernière fois en se replongeant dans sa mémoire.

Leur vie avait été une aquarelle, un doux mélange de nuances plus coloré que n'importe quel arc-en-ciel.

Elles étaient heureuses. Tout irait bien pour elles. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Alors, Zelena se laissa partir.

Un blanc éclatant l'aveugla pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité. Elle ne sentait plus son corps. Était-ce ça, mourir ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Les couleurs étaient revenues, y compris celle de ses cheveux qui étaient de nouveau d'un roux éclatant. Sa peau n'était plus ridée et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle fut capable de marcher.

« Nous t'attendions, Zelena. »

Elle crut rêver en voyant Regina se planter devant elle. Sa sœur avait retrouvé toute sa jeunesse et s'empressa d'aller la serrer dans ses bras.

Mais elle n'était pas seule. Robin la rejoignit et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

« Nous sommes contents de te revoir. Il ne manquait plus que toi... »

Suivant son regard, elle aperçut alors Emma et Hook qui se tenaient la main, puis Snow et David, et enfin Rumple et Belle.

Ils étaient tous là.

« Quelqu'un est très impatient de te revoir... » lui murmura Regina.

Son cœur explosa quand Hadès s'avança vers elle. Ses larmes se mirent immédiatement à couler tandis qu'elle se blottit contre lui.

Il n'y avait plus de noir, à présent. Juste un blanc pur et rassurant.

Alors, Hadès lui sourit et c'est avec sa main dans la sienne qu'il lui fit faire le tour de l'Olympe.

* * *

 **J'ai eu cette idée après avoir revu le 5x21 et trouvé Hadès totalement OOC... c'est ma manière d'arranger les choses. J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! Black Angelis.**


End file.
